


Just Into You

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Because They Are Cheesy, Bisexual Steve Rogers, But first Misunderstandings, Coming In Pants, Cuddling, Dry Humping, Except its not, Falling In Love, Happily Ever After, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, Honestly Help Him, M/M, Movie Nights, Platonic Bed Sharing, Shameless Tony Stark, Steve is a Horny Mess, Steve is clueless, Steve is in denial, Stony - Freeform, Tony is a Sassmaster, blind dates, coffee dates, meet cute, of course, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: In which Tony and Steve meet cute and sort of awkward because it’s fanfiction, Steve is not into guys but he’s definitely into Tony because who the hell isn’t, NatBucky are the scariest murder couple in the world who give zero (0) f*cks about whether or not Steve thinks he’s straight, Sam is quite literally the Least Helpful and Tony is a sassmaster sweetheart with big brown eyes, a ridiculously pretty mouth and the hots for Big, Blonde and Beautiful.There will be awkward laughs and cheesy moments and movie nights and dry humping (holla!) and a rather generous dose of Gay Panic on Steve’s part and maybe a teaspoon of angst (but that’s why we have a Murder Couple) and then of course, a happily ever after because our boys deserve the best.





	1. Chapter 1

The restaurant was nice enough. White table cloths and polished silverware, flowers in the middle of the table and a candle for added ambiance. The music in the background was probably supposed to be romantic and on most days it probably would be, but now that Steve had been sitting alone at his table for exactly thirty seven minutes waiting on a blind date he was fairly certain wasn’t going to show up, the music was just grating and obnoxious and a perfect example of how lately everything that was supposed to be  _good_ was just turning into a colossal fuck up. 

Steve hated dating. Hadn’t dated since The Incident almost a year ago that had involved a staff party and too much alcohol and ended with his date making out with one of his bosses. 

Good times. 

And now his friends had gotten tired of him moping around lonely, so they’d decided to set him up. 

“It will be fun!” Maria had insisted. “She’s a great match for you! Bubbly and sweet and a little ditzy so she should make you laugh.” 

“And by the way it’s been so long since you got laid, I’m pretty sure your virginity has grown back.” Sam had added unhelpfully. “Google something before you go, brush up on the ol’ lingo, remember which parts go where huh?”

Steve had been leery at best at being set up, but after some reassurance from Maria– and after thumping on Sam for the virginity comment– he had dug his trusty button up from the back of the closet and made sure there was no paint beneath his fingers nails and showed up an appropriate fifteen minutes before designated date time to wait. 

And here he was. Still….waiting….

Seven minutes later Steve leaned over to blow the candle out, already texting Maria that the date had been a bust and this was the last time he was ever letting her set him up and–

“Hey, you aren’t leaving aren’t you?” Just as Steve was getting up, a guy sat down in the seat opposite and Steve froze mid motion. “You wouldn’t mind hanging out another few minutes?” 

“I— guess not?” Steve sat back down, frowning at the stranger. “Can I ask why?” 

“I lied to my ex and told him I had plans tonight.” The guy smiled sheepishly. “And my plans were having dinner by myself but he just walked in the door and now I don’t want to look like I’m alone. Can I sit here?” 

“…sure?” 

“I appreciate it.” the guy pulled a lighter from his pocket and re-lit the candle. “Candles help with the romance right? Looks legit. I’m Tony, by the way. Tony Stark. You got a name or should I call you Big Blond and Beautiful?” 

Steve laughed because he didn’t know what else to do and his evening was pretty much ruined already so why not let a perfect stranger sit at his table? “My name’s Steve.” 

“Steve.” Tony snapped his fingers at a waiter and pointed to the empty bread bowl. “Smile and laugh like I’m the most charming person in the world and I’ll buy you dinner, alright?” 

“Smile and–” 

“Right now.” Tony hissed, his eyes darting towards another blonde man who was looking their way. “Laugh right  _now_.” 

“Right–”

“ _Right now_!” 

Steve threw back his head and did his best fake laugh, the one he did at board meetings when Professor Coulson made terrible puns about budget cuts at the college, all squinty eyes and lots of teeth and a hand over his heart as if he just couldn’t handle the hilarity of the moment. 

Tony was mid drink of water and cracked up at the sheer cheesiness of Steve’s laugh, coughing water out into his hands and probably out of his nose and grabbing at napkins to try and muffle it. 

“That was the worst–” he mopped the water off the table. “–the worst fake laugh I have ever heard in my entire life.” 

“Okay in my defense.” Steve was laughing for real now. “In my defense, I can’t just throw out normal laughs at a moment’s notice. No one can do that!” 

“Try me.” Tony challenged, his dark eyes sparking playfully. “Tell me something awful, I’ll give you the best fake laugh of your life.” 

“Tony–” 

“No no no, come on. Do it.” Tony insisted. “You gotta sit here with me, you might as well have some fun. Come on.” 

“Alright alright.” Steve pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages trying to find one of the unbelievably awful jokes Sam always sent him. “Okay, here we go. What disease do you get when you decorate for Christmas?” 

“Tell me. Go on. Hit me with your best shot.” 

Steve waited a beat, and in his most boring ‘Professor Rogers’ voice, deadpanned, “Tinselitus.” 

Tony burst into laughter, his mouth falling open in delight and eyes crinkling at the corners, rocking back in his chair and throwing his hands in the air before running one through his perfectly styled hair and reaching for his glass with the other. He took an apparently calming sip and then chuckled a few more times. “Steve, you are so funny. Oh my gosh.” 

“Oh  _my_ gosh.” Steve’s jaw almost hit the table. “How did you do that? That was ridiculously good.” 

“Never underestimate the importance of a good press laugh.” Tony winked, and when more bread finally appeared at the table, he dug right into the basket, telling the waiter, “Hey, I was at table twenty six, but now I’m here. Can you just move my food this way and maybe double it for my new friend? Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to buy me dinner.” Steve reached for a bread stick too. “I don’t have much of an appetite and–” 

“It’s lobster and filet mignon.” Tony interrupted. “And I told you I’d buy you dinner so don’t bother saying no. My feelings will be very hurt if you turn down lobster and steak.” 

“No really it’s–” 

“Very hurt.” Tony said louder and Steve put his hands up in surrender. “And you’re actually really helping me out right now? Dinner is the least I can do and the least  _you_ can do is offer me some stimulating conversation about yourself or another flash of those pearly whites because I wasn’t kidding when I said you were hot.” 

“Fine.” It wasn’t all that hard to smile back when Tony was practically beaming. “So, my name is Steve Rogers and I am a professor of art history at the University. I’m thirty two and this was supposed to be a blind date but I’m pretty sure I got stood up which is why I was so conveniently–” 

“So conveniently.” 

“–so conveniently eating alone when you decided to show up and test my fake laughter skills.” 

“Blind date, huh?” Tony dragged the bread through an alarming amount of butter and crammed it in his mouth. “So. Do you think they actually stood you up, or that they came in, saw what you looked like, and walked back out?” 

It was Steve’s turn to choke on his water and as it turned out, Tony’s real laugh was somehow even better than his fake laugh, and suddenly Steve didn’t feel like his evening had been a bust after all. 

*********************

Somehow conversation over fake laughs and the fate of blind dates turned into questions about Steve’s career and genuine conversation about his passion for art and Tony casually mentioning he was ‘into robots’ before admitting that yes, he did most of the designing for one of the biggest tech companies on the East Coast and oh did he mention he was sort of a genius? 

They were sort of arguing over whether computer animation was in any way the same art form as traditional hand drawn animation when the waiter came by and politely cleared his throat to remind them that the restaurant had in fact closed half an hour previously. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Steve’s face turned red because he couldn’t believe they’d talked for almost three hours and Tony pulled a wad of bills out of his wallet and shoved several more than necessary at the check as an apology and they hustled out the door as fast as they could. 

“So um–” Steve motioned towards the only car left in the front parking lot. “That’s me. You got a ride?” 

“I tend to taxi places so I can get unashamedly drunk and not have to worry about driving home.” Tony said cheerfully, pulling out his phone for the umpteenth time that night and shooting off a quick text. “Sorry about all the phone usage by the way, I have friends who were slightly concerned about me being in the same building as my ex and I’ve had to convince them several times that you weren’t in fact going to kidnap me and kill me somewhere.” 

He squinted up at Steve. “You’re not going to kidnap me in that ugly grey jalopy and kill me somewhere, are you?” 

“Oh my–oh my god!” Steve sputtered, taking several steps away and shaking his head adamantly. “No! Tony! What the hell? I would never– I would not– I am not that kind of guy. Nuh-uh. No way. You are absolutely safe with me. I’m a good guy!” 

“Easy, gorgeous.” Tony winked at him. “I was kidding. But your impersonation of a definitely not guilty person who is no way sketchy was very good. Spot on.” 

“Sheesh.” Steve breathed out a little anxiously. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to over react. I’m not used to people joking about that sort of thing.” 

“Huh.” Tony put his hands in his pockets and grinned up at Steve. “You should meet Bucky and Natasha, that would change real quick. Besides, you’re ‘I’m not a creeper’ speech was more convincing than your fake laugh, so consider that a win.” 

“Right, a win.” Steve felt like his smile was goofy but he didn’t really care. “So. Can I offer you a ride home, or–?” 

“Most nights I’d be all about midnight car rides with hot blondes, but I already got a cab coming.” Right on cue, a sleek black car that Steve recognized from one of the higher end livery services turned the corner and made its way across the parking lot towards them. “So it looks like I’m good to go.” 

“Okay well.” More bummed than he wanted to admit about the night ending, Steve dug his keys out and unlocked his doors. “Thanks for an interesting night? Certainly not how I expected it to go. This was definitely better.” 

“We should get dinner some time.” Tony said all in a rush as the car pulled to a stop in front of them. “Like tomorrow. We should get dinner tomorrow. Or coffee. You art types drink coffee, right?” 

“Um, yeah I drink coffee, but um–” Face flaming, Steve cleared his throat. “And don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered but um– I’m not– I’m not into guys. My date tonight was supposed to be a girl. I appreciate the offer, but I’m not– that’s not really my thing. 

Tony blinked at him and Steve added awkwardly, “I had a good time tonight. i really did. Don’t remember the last time I talked to anyone for that long. But I’m not into guys. Sorry.” 

“Okay, you’re not into guys.” Tony shrugged. “So do you want to get some coffee or something sometime? Just as friends, I promise I won’t jump your bones.” 

“Um–” Steve hesitated but Tony was laughing again and for a reason Steve didn’t quite understand and wasn’t willing to look too far into– . “Yeah. Hell yeah. Coffee would be fun.” 

“Great.” Tony flashed him a smile that had no business making Steve’s heart beat that fast and pulled out the receipt from dinner to scribble down his number. “Call me. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Great.” Steve stared at the number for a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary. “Thanks, Tony.” 

“Nighty-night.” Tony blew him a kiss and slid into the car and they were gone a minute later. 

 **From Steve** :  _Okay, so the evening wasn’t terrible_. 

 **From Maria** :  _I knew you would like her! Wasn’t she great? Whoo hoo first date in over a year. Hallelujah._  

 **From Steve** :  _Oh no, she didn’t show up. Stood me up in fact._

 **From Maria** :  _Oh no. Steve, I’m so sorry. I’ll put salt in her coffee or something on Monday._

 **From Maria** :  _Wait, if she stood you up why wasn’t your evening terrible?_

 **From Steve** : _I…met someone._

 **From Steve** :  _Someone pretty great._

 **From Steve** :  _I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I can’t wait to see them again_. 

 **From Maria** :  _WHAT? I’VE BEEN TRYING TO SET YOU UP FOR AGES AND YOU HOOK UP WITH SOMEONE RANDOM AND UNDO ALL MY HARD WORK_

 **From Maria** :  _Actually, I’m just glad you’re getting some attention because you have been unbearably cranky lately. Get some, Steve._

 **From Steve** :… _thanks_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve is terrible on the phone, there are oodles of coffee dates and a movie night that ends in cuddles. And Sam Knows What He Knows even though Steve is an oblivious (lovable) idiot.

Tony’s phone rang at something terrible-o-clock the next morning and he fumbled for it on the night stand, squinting at numbers he didn’t recognize from behind a mess of bedhead before deciding that who ever was calling probably had a valid reason for calling at what-the-fuck o-clock, and he should probably answer. 

“You’ve reached Tony Stark.” he said out loud, flopping back onto the pillows. “I’m not available to come to the phone right now, but if you would leave a halfway interesting message after the beep, I’ll be sure and make time after the sun is actually up to call you back. Thanks. Beeeeeeeeeep.” 

Someone on the other end cleared their throat and then, “Uh hey Tony. This is Steve. Rogers? The blonde from last night. I mean, the blonde from the restaurant last night. You bought me dinner?” 

Suddenly much more awake, Tony popped up in bed and stared over at the phone curiously. 

“Anyway um, maybe I should have waited a few days to call you, uh Maria says I have zero tact but um– oh she’s my friend. We work together. Oh you probably don’t care about that. Okay so anyway–” 

Tony put both hands over his mouth and tried not to burst out laughing. He had never met someone so endearingly awkward in his entire life. 

“–anyway, I thought I’d take you up on that coffee offer? I’d love to buy you a cup of coffee but I’m just realizing I have no idea if we both even live in Manhattan or even in the city or– my  _god,_ am I bad at this. Okay, I’m going to stop rambling to your answering machine and maybe just–” 

“Steve.” Tony snatched his phone up. “Steve, you there?” 

“Tony!” It was frankly adorable how obvious Steve’s smile was even in his voice. “Hey, I’m glad you picked up. I was just leaving a really awful message on your machine. Maybe you could just delete–” 

“Not my answering machine.” Tony burrowed back into his blankets. “I just didn’t know who was calling so I pretended to not be here.” 

“Oh.” Steve paused. “So you heard everything I just said.” 

“I heard everything you just said.” Tony confirmed. “And it was terrible.” 

“Oh my god.”  

“Oh yeah you should  _definitely_ be embarrassed about it.” 

*********************

Despite a less than stellar start to the conversation and despite Tony being less than thrilled about being awake and dressed before seven am, they met for coffee at a little shop halfway between Tony’s work and the University. 

Tony teased Steve about coming off a little desperate by calling so soon after their first date and when Steve blurted, “That wasn’t a date!” Tony whistled and replied, “Wow, not even going to argue the desperate part, huh? Just gonna let that stay out there in the universe for God and country and that girl over there to judge you on?” 

Steve was late for work because Tony needed another refill when their hour was up, citing ‘this is a necessity due to being dragged from bed at some ungodly hour’ and he didn’t have to stay while Tony got another quad shot extra hot mocha breve whipped cream  _heart attack,_ but it seemed like the polite thing to do and Tony was mid story about a friend named Honeybear and another named Pepper and Steve was fairly certain it was rude to leave in the middle of a story. 

He was late the next day too, because Tony wanted to meet at the shop by the river and they walked along the path for almost an hour and a half before Steve remembered that he had a job and Tony laughed hysterically when Steve pitched his coffee and took off at a dead run. 

“Dude, where are you going?” Sam was nearly bowled over by Steve just over a week later as he raced past him into the kitchen to grab a banana. “It’s Saturday. We don’t have work. Even though I guess you wouldn’t know seeing as how your ass has been late almost every day the last ten days. Where are you going?” 

“To meet Tony for coffee.” Steve grabbed a protein bar too. “And I don’t have a class first thing in the morning, the only thing I’ve been late for are those team building exercises Coulson insists on that nobody cares about.” 

“Wait wait wait.” Sam held his hands up. “Slow your roll. You’re having coffee with Tony again? This is the same Tony that showed up when your blind date ditched you? The one who closed down the restaurant with you after you spent half the night talking.  _That_ Tony?” 

“Yeah.” Steve took a big bite of banana. “Why?” 

“No reason.” Sam cocked his head. “Were you going to tell me you were dating a guy or—?” 

“What?” Good  _Christ_ did banana feel terrible going down the wrong tube. “We’re not dating. I’m not dating Tony. Sam, I’m not into guys, you know that.” 

“I thought I knew that.” Sam emphasized. “But you’ve had coffee with Tony every morning for almost two weeks. Maybe you’re not into guys, but you’re definitely into  _him_.” 

“Nah.” Steve finally cleared the banana from his windpipe and tossed the rest in the trash. “Uh no. No, it’s not like that. We’re just hanging out.” 

“Uh- _huh_.” 

“No really.” Steve took in a deep breath and  _ugh_ it tasted like bananas and that was just wrong. “Tony knows I’m not into guys. He’s fine. We’re just hanging out.” 

“But you like him.” 

“Well yeah, what’s not to like?” Steve completely misjudged Sam’s utterly gobsmacked expression. “Don’t look like that, you don’t even know him! Tony is hilarious and super smart and easy to talk to and we have a million things in common and you don’t expect such a good looking guy–” 

Sam made a strangled sort of noise and Steve ignored it. “–to be so down to earth, but he totally is. Just the nicest, funniest guy I’ve met in a long time. Besides, its nice to have a new friend. No offense but you’ve been getting judgy lately.” 

“I’ve been getting judgy.” Sam repeated. “And your new friend Tony, your new hilarious, super smart, good looking, super nice friend Tony. He isn’t judgy?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Uh  _huh_.” Sam nodded. “Wow. Just– just  _wow_ , man.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He clapped Steve on the shoulder probably harder than was necessary. “Have fun hanging out with your friend.” 

*******************

“Sam was being weird this morning.” Steve paid for Tony’s coffee that morning, the put a hand to the small of Tony’s back and steered him towards a seat in the back of the shop. “He was all butt hurt that you and I have been getting coffee so much.” 

“Maybe you should get coffee with him sometime?” Tony suggested, sliding into the booth next to Steve and stealing a bite of his biscotti. “I mean, we  _do_ have coffee alot. Maybe he’s feeling neglected. You said you two have been friends since college right?” 

“Okay but if I’m not allowed to feel neglected when he brings all his girlfriends over, he’s not allowed to feel neglected just cos I have a new friend.” Steve protested. “I don’t even bring you over, it’s not like he has to see us hanging out!” 

“Oh?” Tony waggled his eyebrows. “And when he brings his friends over do you have to watch them  _hanging out_?” 

“Apartment rules are that he can only do that sort of stuff in the bedroom.” Steve handed Tony half of his muffin. “Anyway, he was just being weird. I was telling him about you and he looked at me sort of funny.” 

“Well what’d you say about me?” Tony popped the entire piece of muffin in his mouth then washed it down with a swig from Steve’s water, following it all with a drink of his own coffee. “All good things, I hope?” 

“I told him you were funny.” Steve said honestly. “Smart. Easy to talk to. Good looking. Surprisingly down to earth and–” 

“Steve.” Tony interrupted, sounding a little nervous. “Do you– do you want to see a movie sometime?” 

“What like, tonight?” 

“Okay.” Tony huffed good naturedly. “Okay when most people say sometime they usually mean like, the following weekend. But sure. It’s Saturday, I don’t have any other plans. What if we see a movie tonight?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great. Very fun.” Steve nibbled at what was left of his biscotti. “What’s your favorite type of movie?” 

“Do you remember the old A-team show?” Tony was checking movie times on his phone. “I love stuff like that. Dramatic and cheesy and usually hilarious and great action scenes and iconic lines.” 

“Alright, alright.” Steve drummed his fingers on the table. “I see your A-team and raise you… Die Hard.” 

“YIPPEE KI-YAY MOTHER FUCKER!” Tony crowed, and then clapped his hand over his mouth when no less than seven people whipped around to shush him. “I mean, yeah those movies are fine. Sure.” 

“You love Die Hard don’t you?” Steve asked and Tony’s eyes lit up as he exclaimed, “I love them all! Which one is your favorite? Actually scratch that, they are all fantastic in all the best ways.” 

“You are perfect.” Steve grinned and Tony grinned right back and they sat there and grinned at each other like fools for at least an entire minute. “What if we skip going to see a movie and just rewatch a Die Hard or two?” 

“I own the Special Collectors Gold Edition Boxed Set with Bonus Behind the Scenes Discs!” Tony said excitedly and good  _god_ did he have an amazing smile. “You can come over to my place!” 

“Okay if you have movies, I’ll bring pizza.” Steve made a mental note to bow out of drinks with the other professors in his department for tonight. It would be way more fun to hang out with Tony instead. “No pineapple, right?” 

“Of course no pineapple, what are we heathens?” Tony snorted. “You want to come by at seven? That should give us time to watch at least two entire movies with bonus time to talk about our favorite parts.” 

“Seven it is.” 

“Great.” Tony’s cheeks went a little pink and Steve didn’t really know why he liked it so much. “It’s a date.” 

“Well I mean.” he shrugged. “Not  _really_ a date. Just movies and pizza.” 

“Okay not  _really_ a date.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ll text you directions.” 

******************

Tony’s apartment was nice and when Steve whistled as he kicked his shoes off at the front door, Tony only chucked a throw pillow at him, demanding that he “Shut up and get in here.” 

Steve whistled again when he fell back onto the over plush couch. “Tony, you are  _tiny_. Why do you need a couch this big? i could sleep on this thing.” 

“So when I have company over they aren’t sitting on tiny furniture.” Tony shot back, putting the movie in and pushing play before plopping onto the seat next to Steve. “By the way, calling me tiny? Not great.” 

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Steve elbowed him gently. “I’ve just got like, six inches and sixty pounds on you. You’re practically snack sized.” 

“Look, I don’t care how hot you are–” Tony smacked Steve’s knee with the remote. “You call me snack sized again and this will be the last time you get invited over, you hear? Nobody needs your sass while John McClane is busy saving the day.” 

“Alright, alright.” Steve amended. “Pizza will be here in a few minutes anyway, then my mouth will be too full to say anything sassy. Happy?” 

“Your mouth too full to say anything sassy?” Tony send him a sideways glance. “Uh yeah… yeah I think that’d made me happy.” 

“Alright then.” 

Sam hated when Steve quoted movies but it turned out that Tony quoted movies too, so between bites of pizza and bread sticks, they took turns shouting their favorite lines at the big screen TV, cheering wildly over every win and booing at Gruber– “It’s Grooooober, not  _Grubber_. What the fuck Steve, get with the program.” – and mocking Agent Johnson and Johnson and deciding whether or not saving the day would in fact warrant a second chance at marriage from your estranged wife. 

The pizza was finished as the credits were rolling and Steve got up to use the bathroom while Tony switched out discs. It was already almost ten and Steve thought maybe he should think about heading home–

–but he came out to the living room and Tony had changed into a pair of pink and red pajama pants and a black Henley that looked two sizes too big–

“You look comfortable.” Steve relaxed back onto the couch, an arm spread out along the back and Tony sat right next to him. “And like you probably stole those clothes.” 

“The jammies are Natasha’s and the shirt is Bucky’s.” Tony informed him, clicking through the menu options for the movie. “They house sat for me while I was out of town a few months ago and left these behind so they are mine now.” 

“You keep clothes?” 

“Well, I had to burn my sheets after what they did in my bed, so I figured this was a fair trade.” Tony said blandly and Steve barked a startled laugh. “Yeah, they have boundary issues but it’s all fine. Are you cold? I’m a little cold, do you mind if I–” 

Tony inched a little Closer and Steve’s arm automatically fell around his shoulders. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Here, I’ll get you a blanket too.” Steve pulled one of the blankets from the other end of the couch and spread it over their laps but Tony didn’t pull away, so he didn’t move his arm. “Better?” 

“Mmhmm, thanks.” 

The second movie was maybe a little less loud than the first one, mostly due to full tummies and a warm blanket and the fact that they were both too comfortable to move enough to gesture as wildly as before. 

Plus it was later now and they were both tired, so when Tony asked if he could put his head in Steve’s lap with an embarrassed little smile, Steve made room automatically, smoothing through Tony’s hair a few times without even thinking about it, sinking back into the cushions and letting his blinks get slower and slower. 

“Hey.” 

Steve didn’t remember falling asleep, but the next time he opened his eyes the start menu was playing over and over on the TV and Tony was smiling up at him. “Oh sorry, did I fall asleep?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony said lightly, but his eyes were  _warm_ and for some reason Steve was suddenly very aware of how dry his mouth was. “Turns out you don’t snore so hey, points for that.”

“Oh good, cos I’d hate to be one of those terrible people that snore.” Steve retorted, stretching as best he could with Tony’s head still on his lap. “Sorry I didn’t make it through the movie, but I should get going before it gets much later, huh?” 

“You could stay.” Tony said quietly and Steve’s heart started pounding for some reason. “If you wanted.” 

“I– Um– well–” 

“I have two bedrooms.” Tony added when Steve started to stutter. “You can sleep in the guest one, or out here on the couch or you know. Wherever you want.” 

It certainly was tempting to not have to drive home at just after midnight, but Steve still shook his head. “Nah, I should get home. I’d never hear the end of it if I spent the night. Sam would  _definitely_ be convinced something was going on.” 

“God forbid.” Tony sat up and stretched as well. “We should do this again, right?” 

“Oh definitely.” Steve cleared away the last of the pizza boxes and carried them to the trash. “Next time I won’t even fall asleep.” 

“Promises promises.” Tony teased. “Are we having coffee in the morning?” 

“Always.” Dusting off his hands, Steve checked for his keys and wallet. “Thanks for this Tony. It’s always a blast spending time with you.” 

“Right back atcha, blondie.” Tony winked and blew him a kiss. “See you tomorrow.” 

*******************

“So. Not into him, huh?” Sam asked the next morning as Steve applied probably too much cologne before leaving the bathroom. “Which is why you didn’t get home till almost one last night and it’s six hours later and you’re off to see him again?” 

“Sam, Tony and I are just friends.” Steve said patiently and then his phone chimed with a text–

 **From Tony** :  _What are your feelings on terrible 80s rom coms? I feel like that could be an epic movie night. We could sing along to all the power ballads and take a shot every time someone says ‘rad’._

“He is perfect.” Steve said under his breath, typing back an answer as fast as he could. “I’ll see you later, Sam.” 

“See ya.” Sam said, and once the door closed, “Oblivious dumbass. Sheesh.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is sick and Steve rides to the rescue, there is a storm and Steve has to stay over for fan fiction reasons, Sam is just… just Done and whoops there is (sleepy) dry humping and oh no Steve flails about in Gay Panic.

“So you’re not into him, huh?” Sam folded his arms and leaned against the door jam, leveling Steve with his most judgmental look. “Which is why every morning for a month straight you’ve scampered your happy ass out this door to buy him ridiculously overpriced coffee and talk about what– how you both have hard ons for terrible movies?” 

“Cut it out.” Steve scowled at him. “I think Tony’s right, you’re just mad because we’ve been friends for like ten years and all the sudden I’m branching out and making new friends.” 

“I’m wounded to my very soul.” Sam said flatly. “Yes. You caught me. That’s why I’m busting your balls about Tony. Because I’m jealous that you have a new  _friend_. Damn it, you are my friend and I don’t want you having another  _friend._ That’s exactly right. I’m mad because Tony is your _friend.”_

“You’re being weird again, Sam.” 

“And you’re being  _dumb_ again, Steve.” 

“Tony and I are just friends. I’m not into guys.” Steve’s phone rang and his face lit up as he answered,” Hey! Tony!” 

“ _Hey Tony._ ” Sam mimicked and Steve winged a spatula at him. “Ack! Okay! I’m leaving!” 

“Tony!” Steve grabbed his keys off the counter. “I was just on my way out the door. Remind me again where this new place is? You said on 3rd?” 

“Steeve.” Tony sniffled loudly and coughed. “M’sick. Can’t have coffee. Pretty sure I’m dying of the plague.”

“Like… like the black plague?” Steve tried not to laugh into the phone. “You’re dying of the black plague?” 

“Look.” Tony sniffed again. “I googled my symptoms and it’s definitely either the plague or SARS. There’s a mild chance it’s the common cold but that seems unrealistic all things considered.” 

“All things considered, the common cold seems unrealistic?” Steve changed direction and dug through the fridge for the leftover soup from last night and then rifled through the cupboard for some bread. “Okay why don’t you get in the shower and get warmed up and I’ll come over with some soup and cold medicine.” 

“No no don’t come over, I’m fine.” Tony coughed again and Steve tsked sympathetically. “Plus I’m super whiny and purposefully obnoxious when I’m sick and you don’t want to deal with that.” 

“I promise I don’t care.” Steve jogged back to his bedroom and snagged his favorite worn blanket and an extra hoodie. “I’ll be there in just about an hour okay? Go get in the shower.” 

He hung up and turned around to leave and–

“Sam.” he sighed. “I’ve never seen anyone eat cereal so judgmentally in my entire life.” 

“Steve.” Sam returned. “School is actually cancelled because some ridiculously big storm is supposed to land tonight. Like hurricane force rains. They cancelled classes so the students and teachers with later classes wouldn’t get potentially stuck in the storm. And you’re going to drive forty five minutes across town to take your ‘friend’–” 

“–the air quotes aren’t necessary.” 

“–oh ho, the air quotes  _are_ necessary, my man. You’re driving forty five minutes to take him soup and your favorite hoodie.” Sam took another bite, staring balefully at Steve over his Fruit Loops. “Remember that year we went for Spring Break in Mexico and I got food poisoning and ended up in the hospital because of dehydration?” 

“…yeah?” 

“Did you bring me soup and your favorite hoodie?” Sam shook his head when Steve tried to answer. “No. You didn’t. You got all handsy with which ever girl was drinking the most tequila and ended up passed out on the beach like a dumbass. All I’m saying is– you’re doing things for Tony that you don’t normally do for your friend– Steve?” Sam groaned. “Steve are you even listening to me?” 

“Hm?” Steve looked up from his phone. “No. I told him I was bringing him a hoodie and he said not orange because it makes him look like an Oompa Loompa.” His smile was just a hint past stupid. “As if. He probably looks good in any color.”

“I give up.” Sam decided to a now empty room as Steve bolted out the door. “I give up. The man is impossible.” 

******************

******************

 “Sam’s back on that whole ‘you hang out with Tony too much’ thing.” Steve said as he pulled soup from the microwave and stirred it. “I told him he was just jealous.” 

“Yeah, cos this is definitely well with in the boundaries of what friends do.” Tony had swapped Bucky’s hoodie for Steve’s and was nearly drowning in it, just the top of his head and eyes peeking out from folds and swaths of dark blue cloth. “What kind of soup?” 

“Potato and corn? Sam makes it with cream and its much better than mine, I promise.” 

“That makes it a chowder.” Tony scooted over on the couch and Steve sat close enough to hold the bowl so Tony could have a bite. “Cream base makes it a chowder.” 

“You know weird things.” 

“Yeah.” Tony slurped noisily at the spoon. “Yeah, I really do.” 

“So is it the plague or just the sniffles?” Steve fluffed up the pillow behind Tony and left his arm there across Tony’s shoulders. “Or something far far worse? How many days do you have left before I have to start writing a speech for your funeral?” 

“You might not need a funeral speech. Depending on how I type my symptoms into Web MD, it might actually be pregnancy.” Tony commented. “You ready to be a daddy, Steve?” 

“Ohhhh let’s not joke about things that give me heart palpitations.” Steve decided and fumbled around for the remote. “What do you want to watch?” 

“I’m going to take some cold medicine and go into a coma.” Tony poured a dose of NyQuil and tossed it back, grimacing at the taste. “If you’re going to leave, thank you for the soup. If you’re going to stay, be prepared to be used as a pillow.” 

“Oh.” Steve didn’t know why he sounded a little nervous or why the word came out a little breathy but he leaned back into the couch and opened his arms wider for Tony. “Come here, sickie. You can lay on me, come here.” 

“Kay.” Tony pushed and prodded at him until Steve was stretched out all the way, and then curled into his side. “Just push me off if my sniffling gets gross. Also I snore with NyQuil and it’s terrible. Rhodey has told me I talk in my sleep and Natasha has confirmed that rumour.” 

“Why do Rhodey and Natasha know you talk in your sleep?” That– that didn’t sound jealous, right? No way. Sounded perfectly normal. 

“Because when I’m sick or just over tired I sleep on who ever is closest. Usually Rhodey.” Tony wound his leg through Steve’s and sighed happily– or as happily as he could while congested and sniffling and breathing through his mouth. “Sometimes Natasha if Bucky is out of town and she doesn’t want to be alone. One terrifying time Bucky came over when Nat was out of town– that guy is the most intense cuddler I was honestly scared for my life. Nat is a very brave woman.” 

“You’re rambling.” It was easy to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead and Steve told himself he was checking for a fever. “Close your eyes and get some sleep.” 

“But I want to talk to you about my weird friends.” Tony whined. “I told you I was purposefully obnoxious when I’m sick. You signed up for this.” 

“I did sign up for this.” Steve acknowledged. “And I’m not going to push you off even if you snore. Are you warm enough? Do you want another blanket?” 

“M’fine.” Tony sighed again and added with a giggle, “So weird how Sam thinks we’re dating, right?” 

“It is weird.” Steve agreed and Tony laughed against him. “I’ve taken care of him when he’s sick, I dunno why he’s being weird about me taking care of you all the sudden.” 

“Oh yeah, no this is definitely what friends do.” Tony was laughing harder and Steve felt like he was maybe missing the joke. “Definitely. I have no idea why he thinks we’re dating. No idea why.” 

Steve just smiled and hugged Tony closer to his side. “Get some sleep.” 

The day went by in a blur of Tony snoring on Steve’s chest, waking up to demand more soup and more medicine and then back to being basically comatose. 

The rain started around two pm and by the time Tony woke up for more soup and dinner, it was coming down in sheets, thunder rolling along outside the building and the occasional crack of lightning. 

“Holy crap.” Tony rubbed at his eyes and stared out the window in shock. “Did you know it was going to storm?” 

“Everyone knew it was going to storm, Tony.” Steve put his magazine down and motioned for Tony to come back to the couch. “it’s practically a hurricane out there. How did you miss the news?”  

“I’ve been in a Nyquil coma for most of the last twenty four hours.” Tony pointed out and when Steve frowned, he explained, “I wasn’t feeling good yesterday at coffee either so I called out of work and have been high off cold medicine ever since.” 

“Oh for goodness sake.” Steve motioned for him again and this time Tony came back and curled up on his side. “I might have to stay here tonight if that’s okay. Doesn’t look real safe to drive.” 

“Steve.” Tony blinked up at him. “Of course you can stay the night. I’d  _love_ if you stayed the night. Are you serious?  _Yes_ stay.” 

“Poor thing, need someone to take care of you?” Steve laughed and Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah Steve, I want you to stay the night because I want you to take care of me. That’s exactly why.” 

“Are you ready for some more food?” 

“I’m ready for some alcohol.” Tony decided and clambered off the couch to head for the fridge. “Nyquil and Vodka is fine, right?” 

“Tony, NO!” 

*****************

_(Sleepy dry humping coming up if you want to avoid it? Idk some people are weird about sleepy sexy times)_

*****************

Steve was dreaming. 

Something about rain and thunder, what sounded like a musical on the background which didn’t really make sense but hey, dreams were weird, right? The edges of his consciousness felt fuzzy, his limbs weighted down and he was holding someone soft and warm over his heart, someones breath puffing at his neck and soft fingers slipping under his shirt to press at his abs and into his sides. 

 _Mmmmm_ Steve was comfortable, so comfortable and  _perking up_  as his hands slid and up over the curve of a very very well rounded rear, the breath at his neck catching when Steve squeezed experimentally and  _oh look_  now things were perking up even more.

It had been a long time since he dreamed about this sort of thing and dreams were dreams so Steve didn’t worry when “ _Tony_ …” slipped from his mouth instead of.. instead of a girls name. 

Dreams were crazy. 

“I’m not sick enough you have to feel guilty about this.” Someone giggled and Steve sleep mumbled something back, rucking up a thick hoodie to dig his fingers into a lean back and encourage that soft warm body to wiggle further up on top of him. It was easy to fit his thigh into the vee of narrow hips, and  _oh god_  it was nice when their bodies lined up and he could rock up into the welcome weight. 

Holy shit had it been _a long time_  since he’d dreamed about this sort of thing. 

“You feel good, oh my god, I can’t believe how good you feel.” A quiet whisper into his ear, accompanied by what could have been a kiss on his cheek– who knew? Dreams were weird– and Steve tightened his grip on what had to be the best ass he’d ever squeezed and thrust up sharply. “Oh fuck,  _yes_.” 

 _Yesyesyes_ seriously how long had it been since Steve had had sex? Or even since he’d played palm pong by himself in his room? Was he really having a wet dream right now? Everything was warm and hazy and hot and hard– oh he was  _so hard_ , so hard he was actually seeing stars or–dreaming stars?– whatever. It was good.  _Sososososososo good_. 

“Don’t stop.” Panting now, hands roaming his chest and brushing his nipples and then everything shifted and for just a split second before Steve madean embarrassing noise and ruined his jeans, he thought–  _Huh, I feel like there are two dicks in this situation, I definitely feel another dick right now._

“ _Steve_.” a quiet moan that was so sexy, so breathless that Steve almost wished it wasn’t a dream so he could get  _up and at ‘em_  again, but the dream was already fading as he slipped back into deeper sleep, nothing left but lingering  _heat_ and the feeling that his head was spinning. 

Fucking storm dreams. 

Crazy.

When Steve finally  _did_ wake up all the way, Tony was asleep at his side still and embarrassingly enough Steve  _had_ in fact had a wet dream and  _boy howdy_  was he uncomfortable. 

“Tony.” he whispered and Tony just grumbled at him. “Tony let me up so I can use the bathroom.” 

“ _Mmmph_.” Tony mumbled. “ _Blreghff_. Lemme sleep.” 

“Okay, let me just scoot out–” Steve tucked Tony back onto the couch and waddled to the shower, peeling out of his  _ick_ jeans and getting into ice cold water. 

He hadn’t just– he hadn’t just had a wet dream about Tony, right? He hadn’t done that. Definitely hadn’t just come in his pants thinking about Tony’s butt. Because that would mean that he was attracted to Tony, that he  _wanted_ Tony and that– that was weird. Tony was his best friend and Steve didn’t like guys and–

“Steve?” Tony called through the door. “You woke me up when you got off the couch so I’m going to kick your ass later. But first I’m going to order food, do you want some?” 

“Just some extra of whatever you’re having!” he called back and then thumped his head on the shower wall. 

Oh no. He wanted Tony.

Oh. No.

****************

****************

“So then, he grabs soup and bolts across town like his ass is on fire.” Sam said and Maria’s mouth dropped. “Yeah. I KNOW.” 

“So wait. So Steve doesn’t think they’re dating?” 

“Nope. Thinks they are friends.” 

“And he just– he’s spending he night there?” 

“Apparently.” 

“Alright.” Maria shrugged. “Well when the sex starts happening he’ll figure it out, right?” 

“You’d think so?” Sam raised his eyebrows. “But you’re under estimating exactly how in denial Steve is.” 

“Oh for fucks sake.” 

“I’ve said that so many times in the last month, you don’t even know.” 

***************

***************

“Hey, the storm blew out.” Tony’s hand was warm at Steve’s back when he came up behind him at the kitchen sink. “Looks like you might make it home today after all. Damn shame.” 

“Damn shame.” Steve kept on washing plates. “I’m getting used to this high end apartment living. Going back to sharing with Sam will be a real downer.” 

“You could always move in here.” Tony took a dose of cold medicine and washed it down with a swig of coffee. “It’s big enough.” 

“Too far from work.” Steve decided and Tony smiled, soft and a little unsure. 

“Are you okay? You’re acting a little weird.” 

“It’s nothing.” Steve scrubbed at a non existent spot on the plate. “It’s just um-” 

“Yeah?” Tony’s eyes were very wide, his fingers clutching nearly white at his cup. “Steve?”

“I had a dream about you last night.” Steve said in a rush and he wasn’t sure what to think about the look that crossed Tony’s face. “Sure seemed real and I guess I can’t get it out of my head.” 

“Was it a good dream?” Tony sidled closer. “Hm?” 

“I uh—” Steve swallowed hard, tried to tamp down the  _panic_ threatening to choke him. “It really really was.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys get very drunk, kisses happen because sometimes bros just kiss, right? Sleepy cuddles and invitations to weddings and then Steve has a flash of Gay Panic and ruins everything. 
> 
> (Also, oh hey look, there’s like six chapters now. No one is surprised, right?)

Steve was drunk.

And not even ‘sort of drunk because he’s been sipping on beer all night’ or ‘delightfully buzzed while watching a movie’. 

No this was ‘Tony had been gifted a very expensive bottle of whiskey as a ten year gift from his boss and they’d drank it all in one go’ drunk and it was  _fun_.

Tony was nearly screaming with laughter over whichever stand up special was on Netflix and Steve was stumbling his way back from the bathroom, slipping and sliding his way to sit on the floor in front of the couch, grabbing handfuls of popcorn and cramming him in his mouth because good god did being this drunk give him the munchies.

“He looks like a fifties radio announcer!” Tony hiccuped over his own handful of popcorn and dissolved into giggles. “Look at him! Look at his legs! Is he high kicking? He is ridiculous!” 

“ _You’re_  ridiculous.” Steve informed him. “Laughing this hard over a stand up comedian? You’re thirty, Tony, not fourteen.” 

“Says the guy who can’t hold his liquor.” Tony snarked back. “You walked into a wall trying to find the bathroom!” 

“There’s alot of walls in this place!” Steve protested. “I couldn’t tell which one was the door!” 

Tony’s jaw almost hit the floor and Steve just  _knew_ Tony’s mind was racing trying to figure out exactly which comeback to pull up for that little comment and it was sure to be simply  _scathing_ because over the past six weeks Steve had come to realize that Tony’s wit was nearly lethal, more so when he was drunk.  

And not wanting to be at the receiving end of sass that would ring in the back of his mind for weeks, Steve did the only thing his drunk mind figured out would keep Tony from saying anything. 

He leaned in and kissed him. 

_There. That should shut him up._

Except– 

“ _Steve_.” No one had ever said Steve’s name like that before, not sounding like a moan and maybe a prayer, not while grabbing at him and yanking him forward and Steve was just drunk enough to forget that most friends  _probably_ didn’t kiss like this. 

Okay, most friends  _definitely_ didn’t kiss like this, but Steve didn’t really care. Tony’s mouth was wonderful, warm and pliant and tasting like butter and whiskey and he lay back on the floor so easily Steve couldn’t help stretching out over him. 

It reminded him of his dream a few weeks ago, a dream that had yet to fade in intensity even though nothing at all had changed between them. Tony was still hilarious and sweet and Steve hadn’t let his panic over the dream ruin anything and things were fine but Steve couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d been here before, grinding against each other and sharing kisses and whispering each others names–

“Oh my god, why did it take you so long to kiss me?” Tony mumbled. “I thought you’d at least kiss me last time you spent the night–” Steve took a chance and dipped his tongue between Tony’s lips and Tony gasped. “– but  _ohh_ this is okay. This is good, yes yes yes–” 

“You talk so much.” Steve complained, not quite remembering when he’d gotten a hold of Tony’s ass but not willing to let the opportunity go to waste without giving it a good grope. “Stop talking.” 

“Give me something else to do with my mouth then.” Tony suggested and that was the last thing either of them said for a while. 

Unfortunately, too much whiskey didn’t make for very sexy times and despite Steve’s fairly shocking revelation that he’d very much like to see Tony naked and despite their stumbling, handsy, trek to the bedroom to collapse onto Tony’s bed, nothing else happened besides sloppy greedy kisses and roaming hands that eventually slowed as the temptation of warm covers and soft pillows became more important. 

“Okay next time you kiss me we need to not be drunk.” Tony slurred into Steve’s shoulder and Steve didn’t know if he nodded or not, the room was spinning and his vision was starting to black out so he just wrapped his arms around Tony and burrowed in close and fell asleep. 

*****************

*****************

“I wasn’t joking, you know.” 

 _Christ_ the morning sun was terrible and Steve shoved his face into a pillow to hide from it. 

“How are you awake?” he groaned and somewhere to the side of him, Tony laughed. “How are you even  _talking_? We drank so much last night and–” 

“I wasn’t joking.” Tony interrupted and when Steve risked a peek at him, Tony’s eyes were shining and his mouth curved in a shy, coaxing smile. “When I said you should give me something better to do with my mouth.”

“When I said–” 

“You wanna try it?” Tony’s fingers inched towards the covers like he was going to pull them down. “Hm? Something tells me you haven’t done anything like this before but I promise I’ll be a good teacher. Leading by example and all that? Show and tell? I know you like my mouth, you must have said it a thousand times last night. Let me give you another reason to like it.” 

Tony was talking way too fast and Steve was way too hungover to even try to figure out what was happening. Something about his mouth? And why was Tony pulling the blankets down?  _Oh god my head hurts so bad._

“I don’t know what you’re talking–.” Steve started to sit up but everything tilted and then spun and he clapped a hand over his mouth. “Nope, hold that thought. I’m gonna be sick.” 

“Oh god, definitely do not be sick in my blankets.” Tony kicked Steve right out of bed, pointed him in the direction of the bathroom and called, “Oh and don’t walk into any walls! I know you have a hard time telling them apart from doors!” 

Steve was too busy throwing up to respond, but he could hear Tony laughing from the bedroom. 

By the time he dragged himself away from the toilet and into a long shower, out of the shower after the water ran cold and back into his jeans from the night before Steve at least felt human and the smell of coffee from the kitchen made it even better. 

“Oh my god, I could marry you for this.” He managed as Tony pushed a steaming mug towards him. “Thank you.” 

“It’s frankly adorable how hung over you are.” Tony announced, sounding fresh as a daisy and sounding just as sweet, sitting on the counter and swinging his legs idly. “And just this once, I won’t be mad about you interrupting my morning plans. No one wants that sort of thing when they’re trying to vomit their soul into a toilet bowl.” 

“Cheers.” Steve grimaced. “Thank you for that lovely image. Am I really interrupting your morning plans though? Sorry about that, I can go.” 

Tony laughed again and not for the first time, Steve felt like he was missing a joke. “Steve, my morning plans all involve  _you_. Don’t go anywhere. Please.” 

“Oh.” The sip of coffee did nothing for his headache but Steve still sighed as it warmed him from the inside out. “That’s sweet of you, thanks.” 

“It’s also adorable how you play so oblivious.” Tony hopped off the counter and smecked a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek. “I guess I’ll have to be more direct if I’m going to break you of that habit, hm? It’s sweet and all but eventually we’ll have to actually talk about what’s going on.” 

“Talk. Right.” Steve didn’t know what Tony wanted to talk about and he could only hope it wasn’t about something stupid he’d done last–

_“I love your mouth Tony, you taste so good.”  
_

_“Yeah? I bet you’d love it somewhere else too.”_

Steve froze, his eyes bugging out. _Had he and Tony_ – no. No that would be crazy. But Tony had kissed him on the cheek this morning? But that– that could be anything. Tony had kissed the barista on the cheek just the other day for giving him sprinkles on his mocha. That didn’t mean anything. 

Besides, if they’d done anything inappropriate Tony would call him out for it, right? Friends didn’t let friends get grabby when they were drunk, that was just rude. Granted, Steve tended to get handsy when he was drinking with girls but never beyond anything they encouraged and Tony wouldn’t have encouraged anything. A little snuggle maybe, but they always snuggled. Tony was a cuddly guy, it was fine. Had Steve gotten a little grabby when they cuddled? OH NO was that was Tony wanted to talk about?  _OH NO OH NO OH NO STEVE DIDN’T REMEMBER WHAT HE’D DONE AND NOW TONY WAS MAD AND–_

“Hey.” Tony popped his head back into the kitchen and Steve desperately tried to reel himself back from his spiraling thoughts. “Hey wow, you look like you’re panicking. Don’t panic. We can talk when you aren’t dying from a hangover okay? There’s no rush.” 

“Oh.” Steve blew out a deep breath. “Thank you.” 

“I know this is–” Tony hesitated. “It’s different, right? But it’s fine. This is fine, okay? We can take our time and figure it out.” 

“…okay?” 

“Okay. Okay so listen,” now Tony looked unsure, biting at his lip nervously. “So I know I just said we can take our time, but all the same um, my cousin Sharon is getting married tomorrow evening and I know this is super late notice but back when I RSVP’d I was with Ty so they are counting on me having a plus one and I thought if you’d like to go…” he let the words trail off, his cheeks staining red. 

“I know we’ve only known each other like six weeks, but I’d like to introduce you to my family. If you think you’d like that too. If you’re ready.” 

“I’d love to meet your family.” Steve said honestly and Tony practically beamed at him. “You should meet mine too. Or at least Sam. We’ve hung out every single day, it’s about time the rest of our lives start mixing, right?” 

“Right!” Tony’s smile was nearing mega watt status. “That’s exactly what I thought! So you’ll go with me?” 

“Of course.” Steve refilled his coffee and topped Tony’s cup up too. “I dunno why you looked nervous to ask me that. It’s not a big deal Tony. I’d love to meet your family. I’m sure they are all wonderful.” 

“Thank you.” Tony darted forward and gave him another kiss on the cheek, lingering long enough that Steve wondered if he was expecting a kiss back. 

 _Which is stupid, right?_  

“I love weddings.” he said when Tony stepped away. “Everyone’s always happy, the foods great, it’s super romantic. Should be fun.” 

“Should be fun.” Tony repeated in excitement. “I can’t wait.” 

*****************

*****************

The wedding was beautiful in a lavish sort of way that loudly announced the groom had had no say whatsoever in the decorations. Flowers and tulle, lace and doilies, lights and sparkles in the centerpieces. A string quartet instead of a band, nine bridesmaids and three flower girls, varying shades of pink and three tier cake dusted in gold. 

Lavish. 

The ceremony was formal and grandiose and Steve caught Tony rolling his eyes more than once which made him feel better about being a little meh about all the pomp and circumstance, and despite feeling fairly uncomfortable in his suit and tie, Steve managed to have a good time. 

Or at least, he had a good time for exactly an hour and twenty five minutes, which was how long it took for the ceremony to finish, for everyone to move into the next ballroom for the reception, and for Tony to introduce him to his very favorite aunt.  

“Auntie!” Tony waved to an older woman decked out in a bright red dress and dragged Steve over. “Auntie, Sharon will  _kill_ you for wearing this color to her wedding.” 

“Oh please.” The woman sniffed at him. “I raised the girl, I’ll wear whatever I want to her wedding. I’m eighty five years old, Tony. No one tells me what to wear.” 

“Of course not.” Tony bent down to kiss her hello. “Auntie, this is the guy I’ve been telling you about. Steve, this is my Auntie Peggy. Peggy, this is Steve.” 

“How nice to finally meet you.” Peggy shook Steve’s hand. “Tony has been telling me all about you, he failed to mention you were a  _giant_ though. All around big boy, aren’t you?” 

“Auntie!” Tony sounded scandalized and Peggy laughed at him. “I’m going to get us some champagne. Please don’t scare him away. I like this one!”

“So.” the moment Tony disappeared, Peggy squinted up at Steve. “My nephew likes you quite alot if our phone conversations are anything to go by. Are you treating him right? The last boyfriend Tiberius was simply awful. I was nervous when Tony told me he started dating someone right away, I hope you aren’t setting out to break his heart. Do you care about him as much as he cares about you?” 

“I– I–” Steve gaped down at her, just as thrown by the attitude from the tiny woman as he was by what she’d said. “No ma’am. I mean, yes ma’am I’m being nice to him. But no ma’am, Tony and I aren’t dating.” 

“You aren’t dating.” she repeated. “You don’t have to lie to me, young man. I might be old but I’m not stupid. I have no problem with my nephew liking boys, don’t be nervous about that sort of thing.” 

“No I mean–” Steve was scrambling, trying to find the right words, his mouth moving before he took the time to respond correctly or at the very least,  _tactfully_. “No I mean we  _aren’t_ dating. Tony and I are just friends. Just friends. Not dating. I’m not– I’m not into guys. I like Tony alot, but I’m not– I don’t– I’m not like that. Not gay. I’m not gay.” 

“Not gay.” Peggy pursed her lips. “Are you  _sure_?” 

 _Panic. Sheer panic. A wedding is not the right place to have a crisis like this._   _What the hell is going on?_

“Absolutely sure.” he said loudly, probably too loudly and too quickly because all of the sudden Steve wasn’t sure about anything at all. “Tony and I are just friends. Nothing more. There’s nothing else going on. I’m not into guys.” 

“Oh dear.” Peggy’s gaze shifted behind Steve and she clicked her tongue. “Oh no.” 

“Oh–” Steve turned around to see Tony right behind him, face very pale and eyes very wide. “Tony. I um– Oh shit. I didn’t mean to–” 

Tony set the champagne down on a nearby table and walked right past Steve, right past Peggy, and right out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve meets the Murder Couple and realizes the sheer height of his Oblivious Dumbassery and talks himself right out of Gay Panic and into an epiphany.

Steve called Tony’s phone no less than a dozen times, left him at least twenty text messages and when he finally managed a ride back from the wedding and across the city to get to Tony’s apartment, he pounded on the door and begged for Tony to talk to him. 

“Tony! Come on, honey! We need to talk about this! Tony? Tony!” 

“You need to stop making so much noise.” the door swung open mid knock and Steve almost fell right through, stopped only by the presence of a very tiny redheaded woman and a  _hulking_ brunette. “It’s late, there are people sleeping, and frankly, I don’t want to hear it. You owe Tony an apology but I’m not letting you close enough to give him one so leave before I  _make_ you leave.” 

“You must be Nat and Bucky.” Steve took a step back and held up his hands placatingly. “Tony’s told me alot about you. Is he home? I really need to talk to him.” 

“You really need to leave.” Natasha said coolly, folding her arms and widening her stance aggressively. And while she certainly manged to look scary, Bucky behind her was  _much_ scarier, glaring eye to eye with Steve and outweighing him by a good fifty pounds. “Tony doesn’t want to see you right now.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Steve took another step away. “I just– I’m not even really sure what happened? And apparently we’ve got a lot to figure out and um– will you just tell him that I’m sorry? And that when he’s ready to talk, I’m ready to try and figure this out.” 

“I’ll tell him.” Natasha didn’t take her eyes off Steve, didn’t say anything at all, waited a few seconds and announced, “He says he doesn’t care and to fuck right off with that boy scout haircut.” 

“He– he didn’t say that.” Steve said lamely, but neither Natasha nor an increasingly pissed off looking Bucky answered. “Okay. Please ask him to call me. I’ll respect his need for space, but I think we need to figure this out. I’m not entirely sure what happened but I know I hurt his feelings and obviously there’s been some miscommunication and–” 

“He doesn’t know.” Bucky suddenly said. “He has no clue.” 

“Surely he’s not that stupid.” Natasha slanted a suspicious look Steve’s way, then her eyes widened. “Oh god,  _he doesn’t know_.” 

“That changes things.” Bucky’s posture relaxed a fraction. “Definitely changes things.” 

“Absolutely changes everything.” Natasha decided. “Goodnight, Rogers.” 

The door slammed shut in his face and Steve jumped backwards. 

“What– what the hell just happened?” 

***************

***************

Steve stuck to his word about giving Tony space, letting up on the text messaging and certainly not calling him or showing up at his apartment and it was a full three days before his phone buzzed with an incoming text. 

 **Blocked Number** :  _Daily Grind Coffee Shop on Main. 3:30pm today._

“Steve?” Sam poked his head out of the bedroom. “I just got a very sketchy text from a blocked number telling me to meet a coffee shop? I’m not exactly sure why, but I’m fairly confident this is your fault.” 

“Yep, I got one too.” Steve sighed and rolled off the couch, heading to the shower to wash three days of depression off himself. “I’ll be ready in half an hour.” 

At exactly 3:25 pm they were sitting with bottles of water at the back table of a tiny coffee shop, alternating between looking out the windows and scrolling through their phones waiting to see if another message came through.

“I’m just saying man.” Sam glanced around the coffee shop. “We both get text messages from blocked numbers telling us to meet at a cafe very far off our normal route, tucked at the end of a one way street with only one exit.”

“What are you getting at, Sam?” Steve drummed his fingers anxiously on the table. “What’s your point?”

“I’m saying this seems like a mob hit!!” Sam burst out. “You broke Tony’s heart and now we are getting sketchy texts from blocked numbers? No one has my number! How did people who probably want to kill you get my number? And also? Why are you messing with guys who have friends in the mob?” 

“Sam, it’s not a mob hit.” Steve said tiredly. “And I wasn’t messing with–” 

“Nope. Nu-uh.” Sam shook his head. “No. Right now when we’re probably five minutes from getting whacked is not the time for your patented brand of denial. No sir. And one more thing— oh my god oh my god.” Sam suddenly ducked his head, popping his collar and looking away. “Oh my god. Steve, there is a woman walking towards us who is terrifying beyond all reason and she is accompanied by a man who is definitely a werewolf, that guy is  _definitely_  a were wolf and she is  _definitely_  a hit woman for the mob oh my god  _run_.”

“Keep it together, Sam.” Steve stood when the couple stopped in front of them, holding out his hand to shake. “Natasha. Bucky. Good to see you again.”

“No it’s not.” Natasha said calmly, and far too scarily seeing as how she was a full foot shorter than Steve. “Sit down.”

“Uh yep. So this is my friend Sa—“

“Sit down.”  ~~The werewolf~~  Bucky growled.

Steve sat.

“If we make it through this, I will kill you.” Sam muttered, then offered Natasha and Bucky a hesitant smile. “How we doing today folks? Sun shining and birds singing and–” 

“Shut up.” 

“Yep.” Sam’s mouth clicked shut. “Can do.” 

“Now look.” Natasha steepled her fingers beneath her chin and exhaled loudly. “It has come to our attention that you are perhaps not as clued in to this whole situation as we and Tony previously believed. So before we decide whether or not you deserve to be buried in a shallow grave outside of Death Valley–” Sam made a high pitched noise and Bucky smirked. “– we figured you deserve a chance to tell your side of the story. Start at the beginning, speak clearly and calmly, leave out any unnecessary details.  _Go_.” 

“Um–” Steve’s mouth fell open. “Uh well–” 

“For fucks sake, tell them what they want to know!” Sam hissed. “Start with meeting Tony!” 

“Okay okay it was a blind date that didn’t work out!” Steve blurted. “And Tony needed to avoid Tiberius so he sat down at my table and bought me dinner and we ended up talking for like three hours. He gave me his number and I called him for coffee the next morning and um–” he shrugged awkwardly. “We’ve had coffee every morning since? A couple movie nights, I’ve spent the night a couple times? And then we went to the wedding and everything went to shit.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Natasha didn’t even blink. “And do you usually have coffee every morning with  _friends_?” 

“Well no.” Steve admitted. “But I wanted to return the favor for him buying me dinner and then we had so much fun that we just kept meeting up. And I mean sure, it’s maybe a little weird to see someone everyone single day, but I see my co workers every single day at lunch and that’s not weird.” 

“No.” Bucky spoke up. “But do you enjoy your coworkers as much as you enjoy Tony?” 

“No, absolutely not.” Steve shook his head. “Nope. Tony is– he’s hilarious? And he’s so easy to talk to. We can talk about everything or absolutely nothing and its totally fine. Oh and we have the same sense of humour and like the same movies and eat pretty much the same food. But he challenges me too. He’s so smart and sometimes I have to look up the words he uses and with anyone else it would be intimidating but with him its just amazing. He is literally amazing.” 

“Steve?” Sam started. “You’re doing that thing where you start gushing about Tony and–” 

“Nope, let him continue.” Natasha zipped over her lips. “He might actually talk himself into seeing the goddamn truth if we just stay quiet. Steve, keep going.”

“Have you seen him smile?” Steve picked at the label of his water bottle, voice wistful. “He’s got such a beautiful smile. And he’s so nice? That’s what good friends do, they talk about lots of things and they are nice to each other and they admire each other. It’s fine. I absolutely admire Tony.” 

“Just admire?” Sam prompted. “Or do you love him?” 

“Well I mean, I love all my friends.” Steve frowned at him. “I love  _you_ , Sam. I’m perfectly capable of admitting that. So sure, you could say I love Tony. I love all my friends. Is his and my connection deeper than I expected in such a short amount of time? Yes, it is and because of that, I love Tony sooner than I could say I loved my other friends but that’s fine. That’s normal.” 

“And sure.” The bottle crinkled when Steve squeezed it. “Sure, I’ve had some weird dreams about Tony, but that’s understandable too since we’ve been spending so much time together and I met him in a weird sort of context of a date, but not really a date. I can see how to other people it would look like we’re dating, but Tony and I– we were just hanging out. Coffee and movie nights and I mean, who doesn’t cuddle during movie nights? That’s just natural, you sit closer to share blankets cos you’re cold or whatever? It’s fine.” 

“And I mean…” Another frown. “We’re a little more touchy feely than I am with any of my other friends. But Tony is nice to hold, he fits just right here in my arms. We’re perfectly matched for size and it’s easy to hold him. What’s the harm if we both enjoy it? It feels weird to sit next to each other and not hold each other, there’s nothing wrong with that. Do I feel sort of  _empty_ if I’m not holding Tony? Sure, but that’s just cos I’m used to it.” 

“Here we go.” Natasha muttered. “He’s going to figure it out here pretty quick.”

“You probably know this already but we got drunk the other night and kissed.” Steve shot them an unsure glance. “And it was definitely just a drunken mistake sort of thing but I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t enjoy it. Who wouldn’t enjoy kissing Tony? He tastes good and his mouth is beautiful and his lips are such a pretty shade of red–” 

“–oh for fucks sake–” 

“– and it’s definitely been strange to wake up the last few days and know he wouldn’t be part of my day.” Steve was starting to look upset. “I don’t want to give up coffee with him and movies and sleepovers and damn it, I mean, I’d miss any of my friends if they dropped out of my life but losing Tony makes me–” Steve rubbed at his chest. “–it sort of breaks my heart. Especially since I know this is my fault. Of course I love Tony. He’s become my best friend and yes, I have very loving feelings towards him even maybe a little beyond friendship but that doesn’t mean–” 

“Steve–” 

“It doesn’t mean I’m in love with him!” Steve finished loudly. “I’m not in love with him. We’re not dating. Sure the thought of life without Tony in it makes me miserable, the thought of never hearing him laugh again or seeing his eyes light up all beautiful when he sees me or the way he holds my hand–” Steve looked down at his hand for a long minute. “Oh my god what if I never get to hold hands with Tony again?” 

“There it is.” Bucky sat back in his chair and folded his arms. “He figured it out.” 

“What if I never get to  _kiss_ him again?” Steve blinked over at Sam. “Sam, what if  – I love kissing him. And holding his hand. And cuddling him when he sleeps and I love the way he looks wearing my hoodie and how funny he is when he gets a whip cream mustache after drinking his normal Tuesday mocha breve with sprinkles or the way he grins when his steak is cooked perfectly. I don’t want to lose that.”

“Here we go.” 

“He joked about me moving in with him and I almost said yes before I realized he lived so far from my work. I want to live with Tony. And it didn’t even occur to me that I could live in the second bedroom because why would I want to be that far away from him? That’s stupid, I don’t want to be that far from him. I barely like going home to my own place knowing I get to see him the next day, why would I sleep in a separate bed than him? That’s ridiculous. People who love each other don’t sleep…separately… oh holy shit.” 

“Three–two–one–”

“I’m in love with Tony.” Steve’s face went very pale and he clapped both hand over his mouth. “I’m in love– oh my god I’m in love with Tony.”

“Yeah, Steve. You sure are.” 

“I’m in love with Tony.” His head snapped up, cheeks bright red. “How the hell did this happen? WHY DIDN’T ANY OF YOU TELL ME I LOVED HIM!?” 

“In our defense?” Sam was obviously trying not to laugh. “Everyone in the world knew about it, Steve. We figured you did too.” 

“I SO DID NOT!” Steve leapt to his feet, nearly up ending the table. “I love Tony. I love him. I love everything about him! Does he love me too?” 

“Well I mean-” 

“What am I saying, of course he does.” Steve threw his hands in the air. “Of course he does! I am so stupid! Why am I so stupid? Holy shit I am the worst. I am the absolute worst, I can’t believe I hurt him like this, I’ve got to go, I’ve got to go right now–” 

Steve was already mostly out the door when Natasha called, “He’s working from home today Steve!” and Steve shouted back something affirmative before he was gone. 

“That was–” Sam laughed quietly. “That was something else. You two scared him right out of his gay panic and into a romantic epiphany just by sitting there glaring at him.” 

“Yeah, it’s almost disappointing that I brought all my knives and don’t get to use them.” Natasha said casually and Bucky pressed a kiss to her temple, muttering “I’ll take you home and you can use them on me, babydoll.” 

“Mmm, I love you viciously.” Natasha breathed and then to Sam- “Are you as un adventurous as our suddenly non heterosexual friend?” 

“Um me?” Sam raised his eyebrows. “No I like to think I’m adventurous.” 

“You should call sometime, then.” She stood gracefully and Bucky stood up with her, a thick arm settled firm around her tiny waist. “We should have some fun.” 

“And whose number should I call?” he asked slowly, eyes darting between the big brunette and a pair of wicked green eyes. “Or does it matter?” 

“Either way, you get both of us.” Bucky said easily and Sam gulped audibly. “Scared?” 

“…and a little horny?” 

“Good.” Natasha flashed him a smile. “That’s just how we like them.” 

It wasn’t until after they left that Sam let out the breath he’d been holding, sinking back in his chair and shaking his head. 

“What in the hell just happened?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve apologizes and he and Tony finally talk, there are LOTS of kisses and tooth rotting Fluff and love confessions and Steve is a Horny Boy, and now Sam has to put up with them being smooshy all over the place and he Hates It. 
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this (admittedly plotless) little ride!

Steve knocked on Tony’s door holding the biggest flower bouquet available at the shop at the corner, a bottle of the whiskey they’d gotten drunk on before– and ho-ho-holy  _crap_ was it expensive– wearing a blue shirt in the shade Tony liked that definitely pulled too tight across his pecs, and his most sincere, most apologetic smile. 

“You must have done something right.” Tony said flatly when he opened the door and saw Steve standing there. “Otherwise Nat would have delivered your various bits in Chinese food boxes and a note that said ‘Bon Appetit’.” 

Steve tried to smile but Tony shook his head. “Don’t laugh. I’m not kidding.” 

“Yeah, I believe you.” he coughed awkwardly and held out the flowers. “Anyway, I uh– I brought you things. And I know it probably doesn’t help things, but can we talk for a minute?” 

“Come on.” Tony took the flowers and the whiskey and didn’t even spare two glances at Steve’s shirt as he went to find a vase. “What do you want?” 

“I’m here to talk things over.” Steve stayed in the living room until Tony came back from the kitchen, waiting to sit until Tony sat in one his recliners. “And– and to ask for forgiveness.”

“Well I’m not feeling real inclined to give it to you.” Tony said evenly and Steve nodded in understanding. “Steve, I don’t have time to deal with you going through a big gay crisis, okay? I don’t care that we aren’t dating, I don’t care that you aren’t into guys. I care that you said you  _weren’t_  into guys and then spent two months treating me like I was the best thing to ever happen to you. I care that you were very adamant about us not dating, but then did everything with me that couples do.”

“Tony–” 

“You kissed my forehead when I was sick.” Tony cut in. “You held my hand every time we watched movies. You asked me for coffee every morning for almost seven weeks. Movie nights and dinner and phone calls and non stop texting–” he shook his head. “I waited for weeks for you to kiss me and when you finally did, you told me at least a hundred times how good it was, how you’d never kissed anyone the way you wanted to kiss me. And sure you were drunk, but drunk doesn’t mean you’re a different person, it just lowers your inhibitions.” 

“I know.” Steve said quietly. “I know. I mean, I don’t remember saying those things but I definitely think about those things so don’t think I was lying.” 

“Yeah well that’s why I’m fucking furious with you.” Steve flinched at the  _hurt_ in Tony’s voice. “Because I  _know_ you meant everything you said and yet I had to listen to you practically yelling at my favorite auntie that you aren’t into guys and you and I definitely aren’t dating. I know you meant it. No one kisses like that and doesn’t mean it, Steve. I kept telling myself not to read too far into your actions, but after a while I had to! It’s not normal for two  _friends_ to have coffee every single morning and movie dates three times a week and to have clothes at each other’s places. You realize you have enough stuff here I’ve just given you a drawer?” 

“Is my favorite hoodie in that drawer?” Steve asked quietly and Tony retorted, “If it gets left, it gets stolen. It’s my hoodie now.” 

“Keep it.” Steve said easily, earnestly. “Keep it Tony, I love the way you look wearing my clothes.” 

“Don’t do that.” Tony warned. “Don’t think you can say something sweet and I’ll forget about this.” 

“I’m not trying to do that.” Steve shook his head. “I’m not here to say sweet things and try to make you forget. I’m here to apologize. And I’m here to say I was stupid and that I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m hoping for it anyway.” 

“Alright then.” Tony spread his hands. “Go ahead and say it. Say exactly that. You’re sorry and you’re stupid.” 

“I’m sorry.” Steve nearly whispered. “Tony, I’m so sorry. And Christ, I’ve been so stupid. And I definitely don’t deserve you giving me the time of day, much less some forgiveness. I was stupid and slow and oblivious, maybe on purpose because I was afraid of admitting things, maybe just cos it really never occurred to me that I  _could_ love you. No that’s– that’s not right. It never occurred to me that I’d fall in love with a man but falling in love with you was so easy that I didn’t even notice it was happening and because of that–” 

Steve forced out a loud breath. “Because of that, I ended up really hurting you. And I’m really sorry. No matter what my excuses are or what my reasons were, this isn’t about what I was going through, it’s about what I did to you because of my own hangups and–” 

“Stop.” Tony held his hand up. “ _What_ did you say?” 

“That this is about what I did to you, not about what I was going through?” 

“Before that.” 

“Um–” Steve went back over what he’d said, then his eyes softened. “That falling in love with you was so easy I didn’t even notice it was happening?” 

“Yeah, that.” For the first time since Steve had walked in, Tony looked anxious, biting at his bottom lip. “You– you love me?” 

“I love you.” Steve stated and Tony’s cheeks flushed a soft red. “I love you.” he said again, encouraged. “Tony, oh my god. I can’t believe it took me so long to realize it, but of course I love you. I love everything about you.” 

“Say more things like that.” Tony demanded and  _hope_ bloomed in Steve’s chest. 

“More things like that. Okay. I love how fancy and ridiculous your coffees are, and how thrilled you are when the barista puts sprinkles on without being asked.” Steve moved to the big couch and inched closer to Tony’s recliner. “I love your sense of humour, I’ve never laughed as hard as I do with you. And I love the way you laugh, even your fake laugh is amazing but when you’re really laughing with me, I swear it does things to my heart, Tony. It ain’t right for someone to have such a pretty laugh.” 

“Keep–keep going.” 

“You and I, we do these things that married people do.” Steve continued, budging even closer. “Sharing our food and ordering drinks. Hooking our pinkies even when we’re both reading or watching two different things so we can be touching. You joked about me moving in, and it literally didn’t occur to me that you might have meant I could move into the guest room. You got me coffee and I thought ‘I could marry him for this’ and it didn’t freak me out.” 

“…and?” 

“Being with you is easy.  _Normal_. You fit into my life and now I can’t imagine my life without you. What did I ever do without you? What were my days filled with?” 

“Steve–” 

“Tony.” Steve finally made it to the end of the couch, close enough that they could hold hands if either of them reached out. “Sweetheart, I was so stuck behind the wall of ‘we’re not dating’’ that I couldn’t even see that I’d gone and fallen in love with you and was already pretty much planning my life around you–” 

“ _What_?!” 

“– I applied for a job at the north campus of the university.” Steve didn’t skip a beat. “It’s seven minutes from your apartment. I applied for it because I wanted to be closer to you. I am planning my life around you and was so hung up on ‘I’m not into guys’ that I was missing out on everything. I’m  _not_ into guys, Tony. I’m just into you. Just you. I went and fell in love with you and was too goddamn stupid to realize it.” 

“You were pretty goddamn stupid.” Tony agreed and Steve echoed, “Oh god, just so so stupid. Too far in my box of ‘I don’t like guys, so this must be friendship’ to see what was right in front of me.” 

“What was right in front of you?” Tony ventured and Steve took a chance, moving off the couch and bending down in front of the recliner, brushing his knuckles just lightly over Tony’s cheek. 

“You were.  _You_ were right in front of me.” Steve murmured. “And now that’s all I can see. Just you. I love you, Tony.” 

“I– I love you too.” Tony said very very quietly and Steve closed his eyes in relief. “But you aren’t off the hook yet.” 

“Tell me how to start apologizing.” Steve kept rubbing his thumb over Tony’s cheekbone, sweeping down to just the corner of his mouth. “Tell me anything, and I’ll do it.” 

“A blow job would be a good start.” Tony said blandly and Steve dropped onto his knees immediately, then back onto his heels. “Oh holy crap, look at you go.” 

“I don’t know how to give one of those.” Steve dug his fingers into Tony’s thighs. “But if you talk me through it–” 

“Steve, babe, I was joking.” Tony laughed a little. “What the hell, I’d never demand a blow job as an apology. Sheesh.” 

“Oh.” Feeling a little foolish, but also sort of liking the new position, Steve just shrugged. “Well, I’m willing.” 

“Yeah you are.” Tony’s dark eyes sparked and Steve’s mouth went  _very_ dry. “Sometime in the future we should have a conversation about how willing you are to be on your knees. That could be fun.” 

“Sometime in the future?” Steve ignored the way his stomach clenched tight at the thought of being on his  _knees_ for Tony, and asked, “Does that mean you’ll let me stick around for a little bit? I haven’t ruined all of this?” 

“I think you should kiss me first.” Tony decided. “Because I waited weeks for you to kiss me and you’ve only done it drunk and that seems like a damn shame.” 

Steve sat up on his knees and wove both his hands into Tony’s hair, leaning in and capturing his mouth in a long kiss. Tony gasped in surprise and Steve took that as a good sign, took it as a chance to sweep his tongue between those  _sweet_ sweet lips and then Tony  _moaned_ , fisting his hands in Steve’s shirt and pulling him closer. 

“I could kiss you forever.” Steve whispered, sucking lightly at Tony’s bottom lip. “I’d rather kiss you than breathe, do you know that? I’ve been dreaming about this, dreaming about  _you._ One night you were sleeping on me and I came in my pants just  _thinking_ about holding you, made an absolute mess–

“That’s insanely hot and we should revisit that at another time. But for right now less talking and more kissing or I’ll think of a way to shut you up.” Tony ordered and this time  _Steve_ groaned, gathering Tony tighter against his body. 

“Oh god, as long as that involves some part of you in some part of me…” 

“Steve!” Tony laughed through another long kiss. “Good Christ, is this how you usually are in relationships? Sappy sweet and sort of a horn dog?” 

“It’s how I’m going to be with you.” Steve admitted. “Sappy sweet because you deserve so much more than I’ve been giving you, and I’m going to want you all the time because I’ve been lying to myself about wanting you and now that I can just  _admit_ it–” 

He pulled Tony out of the chair, wrestling him down to the floor and then rolling them so he was on top, cradling Tony carefully so nothing banged into the hardwood. “Sweetheart, I swear– I  _swear_ I’m going to make this all up to you. Two months I’ve been acting stupid about my feelings and now I’m not going to waste any more time. No more, alright? I promise?” 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Tony yanked Steve down into a toe curling, heart stopping kiss, not letting up until Steve was nearly whining into his mouth, pushing Tony’s knees apart to fit against his hips and grinding down against him. 

“By the way?” Tony’s voice was ragged when they finally parted for breath. “Not a dream. We got off together the night of the rainstorm and I’ve never heard anything sexier than the sound you made when you came.” 

“Fuck.” Steve swore, his entire body jolting. “ _Tony._  I thought it was a dream. Was freaking out about it for like two weeks because friends don’t have sex dreams about other friends. It wasn’t a dream?” 

“Not a dream.” Tony repeated. “And you’re right friends don’t have sex dreams about other friends. But since we’ve established we’re a little more than friends, maybe we need a refresher course? And maybe you do that muscly thing again and carry me to the bedroom because I am loving your pecs in that shirt.” 

“Oh, I can definitely do that.” Steve grinned and flexed just so Tony’s eyes would glaze over a little bit. “I can definitely do that.” 

*****************

_Two Weeks Later_

***************** 

“I love this part of you.” Steve lifted the corner of Tony’s shirt and bent nearly double to kiss the soft patch of skin just above his belt. “I never knew this could be so sexy but oh my god, babe.” 

“Oh  _my_ god, babe.” Tony rolled his eyes but he didn’t complain when Steve pushed him into the cupboards and gave that particular patch of skin even  _more_ attention, gasping at the scrape of teeth and the warm press of Steve’s tongue. “You better stop, Sam will kill us if we have sex in the kitchen.” 

“Sam won’t know.” Steve tugged Tony’s pants down another inch so he could get his mouth on the tempting jut of a sharp hipbone. “Tony, how did I ever think what I felt for you was just  _friendship_? I can’t get enough of you, I swear I’m addicted to–” he palmed up Tony’s thigh and brushed across his zipper. “I’m addicted to you, sweetheart.” 

“Sam will kill us.” Tony’s voice was a little more high pitched as Steve mouthed along the outline of his cock as it hardened in the denim. “Steve–” 

“Sam won’t know…” 

“SAM WILL DEFINITELY KNOW!” Came the shout from the living room. “SAM WILL DEFINITELY KNOW AND WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOU! YOU DO THAT SHIT AT TONY’S APARTMENT NOT IN MY KITCHEN! STEVE! STEVE I WILL KILL YOU!”

“Damn it.” Steve stood up with a groan, wedging his knee between Tony’s and pinning him to the counter with a hard kiss. “Let’s spend the night at your place tonight.” 

“ _Our_ place.” Tony corrected, holding up a key for Steve to see. “I stopped and got an extra made if you want to make this official.” 

“I’m so ready to make this official.” Steve took the key and gave Tony another long kiss. “I can’t wait to live with you.” 

“Oh and by the way?” Tony’s eyes sparkled in that way that never failed to make Steve’s heart skip a beat or twelve. “I thought to celebrate you moving in we could actually um–” he waggled his eyebrows. “Right? I bought lube and condoms and I thought we could switch back and forth and see which way you like better…?” 

“Oh  _god_.” Steve’s knees nearly gave out and for several minutes they didn’t manage to say anything at all, their mouths busy and their hands busier and jeans more uncomfortable than they’d ever been because denim and dry humping  _really_ didn’t mix. 

A loud  _crunch_  finally pulled them apart and Tony thumped his head back against the cupboards to try and catch his breath while Steve risked a glance towards the door of the kitchen. 

“You guys are really gonna do that right here?” Sam shoveled an overly big bite of lettuce into his mouth. “While I’m over here trying to eat my goddamn salad? Over here trying to get my greens in? Trying to be healthy and then I walk in and lose my appetite cos of that mess? How is that fair?” 

“Sorry Sam.” Steve didn’t move away from Tony but he did at least take his hand out of the back of Tony’s pants. “We’re uh– we’re leaving soon.” 

“Good.” Sam poured more dressing on his salad and went back out to the living room, squeezing back in between Bucky and Natasha and asking, “Can you believe that shit? How did Steve ever think he was straight?” 

“I’m not usually one to pay attention to stereotypes,” Natasha said absentmindedly. “But that man is the  _epitome_ of a bisexual disaster.” 

Bucky snorted something in agreement and slung his arm over the back of the couch, covering Sam’s shoulders and stretching far enough to tangle his fingers in Natasha’s hair. “Think Steve’s just a disaster no matter who he likes.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” 


End file.
